good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Good vs Evil RP Wikia
Before editing any pages, please check the rules. Thank you! Welcome to the Good vs Evil RP Wikia A long time ago, in a forum far, far away....the evil flipsides waged war on their good sides. Soon the Good v.s. Evil war grew, and more sides were created. Dark, Light, Chaos/Renegade, Fusion, the Planners, Neutrals, Team Plasma, Silver, Rogue, Dork, the WoFMB Hunt, and the Hiddens are the current sides. This is ''war. ''This is when Day and Night Collide. How Did This Happen? It all started when Raven, evil flipside of Hootsie (penguinfairy82) and former leader of the Dark Side summoned all the dark/evil flipsides and announced that flipsides should take over the forums. Evil began to separate from the good, and many sides were created. War waged, and it still goes on as of this moment... and at the current rate, it seems like it will never end. As mentioned before, there are many sides. The original two were the good side and the dark side, then more were added on. Currently the three most prominent sides are the Light/Good, Dark/Evil, and Fusion sides. Originally, war was only on a few specific battle, side and talk threads. Eventually it faded away, only to be revived as a unique RP called "When Day and Night Collide." This eventually faded out as well, but soon people started posting new threads and the war was revived,. Now it is in full swing, with the good siders constantly fighting to keep down the bad ones. Sides Several sides are in existence, but the main ones are Dark, Light, and Fusion. Light Side The Light Side is made up of the good sides of the forumers, often the ones who came on originally. They try to keep the forum as normal as possible, working hard to keep down the darkness. Dark Side The Dark Side is the group of flipsides, and the occasional forumer, who have turned to the dark. Most of them are not pure evil, just wanting domination over the forums and their light side. They often have conflicts and battles with their forumer and the others in the war. It was started by former leader Raven. Renegade/Chaos Side The Renegade/Chaos side is made up of forumers and mostly flipsides who just plain enjoy destruction. They are not evil, nor are they good. They prefer mainly just to attack everyone that gets in their way. There is no social order or leader. The Chaos Side, founded by Crest's flipside (I think), died out, but was revived by Happy as the Renegade Side. Fun fact: the name for the Renegade Side was decided through a poll. Neutral The neutral side is made up of forumers and flipsides who do not wish to be on either side. The Neutrals usually do not do much, but occasionally try to stop the others. Fusion The Fusion side is made up of forumers and flipsides who have combined. Led by Basil, a fusion flipside of Basilisk, most of them are good, though some do support the Dark Side. Hiddens The Hiddens are similar to Neutrals in that they do not do much and prefer to stay out of it. However, Hiddens do occasionally plan an attack. They are very powerful and are a force to be reckoned with. This side was founded by Periwinkle, Ghost, and Cobalt.Category:Browse